Bouquet, Napkin, Dance
by random-gleekV
Summary: Quinn goes to Finn and Rachel's weddding seven years after their graduation and runs into an old friend hint: he's Irish . They casually start to chat. But what will become of them after that? One shot.


It was Finn and Rachel's wedding. Their real one. Seven years after he had proposed. Sure, they were still young, but now older than before.

Quinn smiled as she walked out of the small chapel into the sunlight. The wedding ceremony was over. It was lovely. Rachel's dress was gorgeous and the ceremony itself was very romantic. As Quinn stepped outside, she was grabbed by Mercedes.

"Come on!" Mercedes said and tugged Quinn along to where Rachel was. A bunch of other women were there too. Rachel stood up on a bench with a bouquet of pink flowers in her hand. She grinned out at the ladies then turned around so she wasn't facing them. Then she tossed the bouquet over her head. It fell into the group of women and they all gasped as it landed into the hands of one Quinn Fabray.

"Quinn!" Mercedes gasped. "You caught the bouquet!"

"Ahhh!" Rachel happily squealed and ran over to hug Quinn. "That's so amazing!"

"You know what that means, right?" Tina asked with a grin.

Quinn shook her head. She wasn't even meaning to catch it. It just sort of landed in her hands. All the other ladies were reaching for it and trying for it and yet, Quinn caught it.

"It means that you're next to be married!" Tina smiled.

Quinn scoffed. "Yeah, right. I don't even have a boyfriend. How am I next to be married when there are like fifty other women here?"

"Don't question it" Tina said. "It works. I caught it at my cousin's wedding and I'm engaged now." Tina smiled. Mike had proposed to her a year ago.

"Well, I don't believe in that stuff" Quinn said.

"What's up?" Santana asked, walking over with Brittany in tow. Santana hugged Rachel. "Congrats. Your dress is pretty. And I didn't even gag during your ceremony."

Rachel giggled. "Thanks Santana. And thanks to all of you for being my bridesmaids...again. I love you gals."

"Gals? I change my mind. I will gag" Santana rolled her eyes.

"Hey Santana, catch!" Quinn said and tossed the pink bundle of flowers to the Latina. Santana caught the bouquet.

"There. Santana caught it. She can get married now" Quinn shrugged.

"Too late" Brittany said. "She already is."

"What?" Mercedes yelled loudly, causing several wedding goers to look over.

Santana sighed and held up her and Brittany's hands. Matching sparkling rings were on them.

"You guys are married?" Quinn asked. She was a bit confused. Why didn't she get an invite? She was the third part of the 'unholy trinity'.

"We were going to keep it a secret" Santana said, shooting a look at her wife. "Not to upstage Berry on her special day, you know? Anyways, two months ago, we eloped which is why none of you were invited."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Quinn smiled.

"Well, I gotta go" Rachel said. "I see my dads." She smiled and ran off.

"Next is the reception" Mercedes smiled. "Who's ready to get their dance on?"

* * *

The reception hall was lovely. Gorgeous, actually. In fact, it was so gorgeous that Quinn was sure that Rachel didn't have a say in its decorations. There were decorative flowers on all the tables and the table cloths matched the ribbons tied around the chairs. The room was dimly lit and cute candles were seen all around. It was obvious that Kurt had decorated it all. He had a real keen eye for this sort of thing and he was Rachel's 'man' of honor.

Needless to say, Quinn got a great view of the space from her seat at the table. She was sitting at the end of the head table because she was a bride's maid. Loud dance music was blasting. Rachel had insisted on getting a DJ. Finn thought it would have been better if they got a live band and also had old New Direction alumni sing, but Rachel said they plan to dance all night long and no one wants to sing all that time. So as the DJ played music, all the guests were dancing up a storm on the dance floor. The dance space was large and loud and crowded. It seemed everyone was having fun.

Well, except Quinn. It's not that she didn't like dancing or Rachel or her wedding. She loved all those things. It's just that she was tired and also, every twenty minutes, a slow song would play. All the guests would pair up and dance around Rachel and Finn, who danced together while they gazed into each other's eyes. Quinn was happy for them. They really loved each other and were perfect for each other too.

"Quinn!" Mercedes said, hurrying over to where Quinn sat. "Come on, you gotta come dance! It's so much fun and can you believe they're married? It seems like yesterday that they were dating in high school. Remember high school, Quinn? Do you remember? I do..." Mercedes slurred. She had consumed a few drinks that evening. Quinn smiled and let herself be dragged to the dance floor. Mercedes was outgrown her 'sad drunk' stage.

"Mercedes, lay off the drinks, okay?" Quinn laughed as Mercedes danced in circled around her.

"But when I dance, I get thirsty."

"Well, water is also a drink" Quinn said.

"Okay. Dance with me, Quinn. Let's go wild!" Mercedes said. And slowly, Quinn found herself in a large group, dancing with several of her old friends. It was fun, she wasn't going to lie. She hadn't just let go and danced like this is a while. Since high school maybe. So she really enjoyed it.

Until the lights dimmed even more and the flashy laser lights stopped and the music turned from a funky beat to a slow ballad. A slow dance. Everyone paired off. It was the second slow song that Quinn had been up for. For the first one, she had danced with Sam. It wasn't intimate or meaningful and actually, it was quite awkward. Sam kept smiling at Mercedes, who was at the side with a glass of some red drink. When the dance was over, Quinn had quickly moved away from Sam and continued to dance for the next twenty minutes to fast dance songs. But now it was another slow song. And Quinn didn't want another awkward dance with an old flame or worse: a random guy. So she hurried off the dance floor and sat back in her seat at the head table. She was watching the dancers dance. It seemed everyone was dancing. Even Finn's grandparents that had come all the way for this event. There were a few groups of people who still sat at tables talking or were standing and talking.

Quinn reached over and grabbed a glass of white wine. She was pretty sure it was Santana's glass. Santana wouldn't miss a sip.

"Quinn Fabray?" A familiar voice asked, startling Quinn. She was about to spit out the drink but luckily slapper a hand over her mouth to stop it. She blushed, knowing how completely unattractive it was to have wine dripping out of your mouth. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. Then she looked up at the speaker.

"Sorry, you startled me" Quinn apologized. She got a good look at who it was. It had been a while since she had heard that unique voice. She stood up to properly hug him. "Wow, Rory Flanagan. It's been a long time since I've seen you!"

Rory smiled. "Aye. How have you been?" he asked as the quick hug ended and Quinn sat back down. He pulled up another chair and sat down too.

"I've been fine. Nothing surprising or exciting, that's for sure" Quinn said.

"What do you do now?" Rory asked.

"Real estate agent" Quinn laughed. "I know it's not a stage like we all hoped for in high school but I'm okay for that. I'm not cut out for Broadway anyways."

Rory laughed. "I think if you really wanted to, you could do it."

Quinn blushed a bit. "So what about you? You went back to Ireland, right?"

"I did. Stayed there for a year."

"A year?"

"Aye. I love Ireland but I realized I love America more. Ireland will always be my home, though. But this place is amazing. So after a year of unhappiness in Ireland, I decided to actually move here. I'm an immigrant! And so now I live here" Rory exclaimed.

Quinn laughed. "That's so cool. However, I think you're missing out on Ireland. I've seen pictures and it looks lovely. So much better than lame old New Haven. Which it is still better than Lima, that's for sure. But isn't Ireland gorgeous?"

"Aye, it's grand. But not as exciting. And you're still in New Haven? Stuck around Yale, huh?" Rory grinned.

"Well, I had no need to move after I graduated" Quinn shrugged. "Quite ironic for a real estate agent, huh?"

Rory laughed. "Very."

"Where are you living? Not Lima, surely?" Quinn asked.

"No, actually I'm near you. I'm in Yonkers" Rory said.

Quinn burst out laughing. Hearing Rory say 'Yonkers' in his Irish accent was hilarious. "Oh, how I've missed that accent of yours."

Rory giggled. "Yonkers, Yonkers, Yonkers!"

Quinn shook with laughter. "Stop, stop! Please stop!" Rory stopped. Quinn eventually stopped laughing. Her face was red and there were tears in her eyes. She grabbed Santana's wine glass and took another swig.

"You're funny" Quinn grinned at him. She hadn't laughed like that in a while.

"I'm not even trying to be!" Rory smiled.

"I know. I'm just a sucker for a cute accent" Quinn said and took another sip.

Rory paused. "You think my accent is cute?"

"Yeah! It's adorable. I could listen to it all day and never ever get tired of it" Quinn smiled at him. It was true. He had one of those voices that was just music to her ears.

Rory blushed.

Quinn sat up again. "Now, without saying the Y-word because I don't want to die of laughter, why are you living there?"

"I got a job there two years ago. I work at as a voice actor on some kiddy TV show. The cute accent has its perks" Rory smiled.

"Really? That's so great! At least you got do something with the word actor in it" Quinn said. "And you have a lovely voice so it's perfect."

"I enjoy it" Rory said.

"Good" Quinn smiled. She looked away awkwardly.

"So aside from selling houses, what do you do?" Rory asked.

"Nothing."

"No hot dates?" Rory laughed.

Quinn snorted. "The closest I have to that is when I rent a movie and there's a hot guy in it."

Rory laughed.

"But what about you? Surely your cute accent has picked up a few girls?" Quinn gave him a joking wink.

Rory smiled and shrugged. "Nah. I mean, I dated a few times but I haven't found the one, you know?"

"Totally" Quinn nodded.

Rory sighed and leaned back in his chair. "You know, this is fun. I miss you guys. You all were my first American friends. Chatting online isn't the same."

"Oh, I know. We need to have a reunion sometime. I mean, I'm glad we all come together for events like this, but then it's all focused on one person. Or in this case, one couple. But I do really miss the gang" Quinn sadly sighed. "Oh, geeze, I'm gonna cry..."

"Aw, don't cry" Rory whispered. He craned back to the table behind him. He saw a clean napkin and reached for it, tipping back a bit on his chair. Just as he had grabbed the napkin, his chair tipped back too far and he went crashing on the ground.

He landed with a thump but due to the loud dance music that had been playing again, only Quinn heard it.

"Rory!" Quinn gasped and jumped to her feet. She reached out a hand and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked, her hand on his arm as she helped him.

Rory was red in the face but he had a small smile. "I'm fine, thank you."

"How did you fall?" Quinn asked. She then realized that she still had her hand on his arm. She slowly and awkwardly removed it.

"You said you were going to cry and I didn't have any tissues so I was getting this napkin for you" Rory chuckled and gave her the napkin that was now a bit crumpled in his hand. "Here."

Quinn smiled. "Oh, well thank you." She took the napkin, folded it neatly and put it in her dress pocket. "I don't have any tissue either so I may need this."

Rory grinned. "On the plus side, I stopped you from crying."

"That you did" she laughed. "Thanks. My water work displays are so not attractive."

"It's impossible for you to be unattractive" Rory smiled kindly at her.

She blushed and bowed her head so her short side bangs hung in front of her eyes.

"You're sweet" she whispered.

He shrugged, casually brushing off the compliment. "I try."

They stood awkwardly for a moment. It dawned on Quinn that she was only about ten inches away from him. If she moved back, it'd be weird and if she stepped closer, like she really wanted to, he might think it's weird.

Then another slow song began to play.

"Quinn?" Rory asked slowly.

She looked up, gazing into his eyes. "Mhmm?"

"D-do you want to dance? With me?"

Quinn gave a half smile. "Sure. Yeah, I'd love to, yeah."

Rory smiled. Then they walked to the dance floor. Quinn noticed that it seemed hotter than when she was there last.

Rory gently put his hands on Quinn's slim waist and she placed her hands on his shoulders.

They began to slowly sway to the music. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes.

When the song ended, they were both reluctant to let go of each other but they eventually did when fast dance music began to play.

* * *

Three hours later, they were still dancing. At that moment it was one large mosh-pit type dance that consisted of jumping up and down and fist pumping in the air. It was fun. And during that three hour time period, Quinn and Rory had shared four more slow dances. Each one felt more natural than the last and for each one, they were closer together.

By their fifth dance, Quinn was pressed right up against Rory's chest. His arms were wrapped around her waist, holding her as close as possible and Quinn had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Rory? What time is it?" Quinn half mumbled and half whispered.

Rory checked his watched. "It's one twenty three."

"In the morning?" Quinn gasped. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. He was about two inches taller than her, even with her heels.

Rory smiled to himself as she did that. "Is that a problem?"

Quinn smiled but kept her eyes shut. "You're going to laugh at me, but I haven't stayed up this late in over a year. Any date I've been on or any event I've gone to, I've always been back by midnight at the latest. I apologize now if I fall asleep right here in your arms."

Rory chuckled. "Don't worry."

Quinn yawned. "Oh gosh, sorry. Yawning so creepy."

Rory laughed. "You look adorable when you yawn."

Quinn giggled and snuggled a bit closer to the Irish man. "You haven't changed a bit since high school."

"Really? Is that a good thing?" Rory asked, looking down at the tired blonde.

Quinn nodded. "Yup."

Rory was going to say something, but the slow song ended.

They slowly broke apart.

Quinn yawned again. "Man, I am tired. I think I better go back to my hotel."

"How long are you in town for?" Rory asked as they walked back to the table where Quinn had been sitting before.

"I'm here for two more days. I figured I might as well stay a bit longer than necessary so I can hang with the gang" Quinn answered as she found her purse.

"That's cool. Do you maybe want to get some coffee with me tomorrow?" Rory asked shyly.

"Sure! But later in the day because I'll be sleeping" Quinn grinned. She dug around in her purse and found her cell phone. "Here, gimmie your number."

Rory and Quinn traded phones.

"I'll text you when I wake up. I suppose you're staying in a hotel near here too, right?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, that tall one next to the movie theater" Rory nodded.

"Okay I know where that is" Quinn said. She stood up straight and stared at Rory. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Or rather, later today. Tomorrow is today. Wow, that's confusing. Anyways, thank you for dancing with me and everything. I had a lot of fun."

"So did I" Rory smiled. Quinn smiled and stepped forward to hug him. He hugged her tightly. After a moment she pulled back from the hug, yet she was still close to him. Then, very suddenly, she quickly leaned forward and swiftly kissed him. Before he had time to respond or even kiss back, she had turned and walked off.

"Woah..." Rory breathed, watching her leave. She had gotten about twenty meters away when she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him. She caught his eye and he smiled at her. Then she turned forward and kept on walking. He watched her stop to hug Rachel, Finn, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Kurt, Sam, Mike, Puck and Blaine. Then she walked out of the large ballroom, into the hotel lobby and out of Rory's sight.

* * *

_One Year Later_

"You may now kiss the bride."

Quinn smiled and leaned forward, pressing her lips to the familiar ones. Rory wrapped his arms around her frame, pulling Quinn close as the guests clapped, cheered and took pictures. They broke apart, linked hands and walked out of the chapel. The guests followed them outside.

Rory went off and hugged his parents and Quinn and the ladies went to the side. Quinn held a bouquet of white roses in her hands.

"Before I throw this, I just want to say that if you have your doubts about this, don't. I was a total doubter and then I caught it at Rachel's wedding and that same night, this all began" Quinn beamed. She turned and tossed the bouquet over her head. It landed in the hands of Beth, Quinn's daughter.

Shelby smiled at the ten year old who was holding the bouquet.

Quinn came over and hugged Beth. "Lucky you!"

"She's ten. You won't be getting married for another fifteen years, at the earliest" Shelby said, looked at Beth, who nodded and smiled.

Quinn and Rory's reception was amazing, or so Quinn thought. Several speeches had been given and dinner was amazing but it Quinn, it was all a blur. She was so focused on Rory, her husband, and how they are finally married. Finally, after the meal, the dance began. Quinn and Rory stepped into the large opening of the dance floor, hands intertwined. They faced each other and were about to start dancing, then Quinn noticed something. Tears, in Rory's eyes.

"Are you crying?" Quinn asked in a whisper.

"Happy tears" he smiled back. "You look so beautiful."

"Don't cry" she said. Then she grinned. "Wait! I have something for you!" She let go of his hands and reached into her dress pocket. "I love this dress, especially for the fact that it has pockets." She smiled and pulled out something and placed it in his hands.

"A napkin?" he asked, looking at the item. He looked at her. She was grinning and her eyes were sparkling.

"Remember this? You gave it to me?" she asked.

He grinned. "I do. I also remember the fall I took to get it."

Quinn laughed. Rory put the napkin in his suit pocket so it was peeking out. The music started and they started dancing close together.

"Why did you keep that napkin?" Rory asked quietly as they danced.

"Because now we have something to stop our tears" Quinn smiled. "Plus, you gave it to me on the day we started this wonderful relationship, so I cherish it."

Rory smiled. "I love you" he whispered.

"I love you too" Quinn whispered back. She leaned up and kissed him and she heard Rachel and Mercedes cheering from the side.

Rory broke the kiss. "Hey Quinn."

"Yeah?"

"Yonkers."

Quinn laughed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Hayy! I know that Quinn and Rory aren't a real couple and probably never will be, but that doesn't mean I can't like them. So I came up with this. I hope you like it! :) This is also my first future fic so I'm sorry if it wasn't good.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**P.S. I do ship Quory (which is apparently their name) but since they'll never be real, I have to ship Fabhart (Joe and Quinn) more. I love them too. **

**P.P.S. I have a glee blog so if you are a gleek, I politely urge you to check it out :)**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**


End file.
